Not Another Love Story
by JumpingOverTheMoon
Summary: The road to Broadway is exceedingly long, but the road to true love is even longer. This chronicles the love story between Derek and Karen. It starts immediately after the Tony's end. I hope that you enjoy this story.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N): Obviously I have an obsession with Derek and Karen. I decided to write this story after re-watching the Tony's episode. There was so much raw material begging to be worked with after the material. And I wanted to write something else. I hope that you enjoy this story. **

**Remember to Follow, Favorite and Review. Please and Thanks. **

**The Tony's…What they didn't show on Tv. **

Karen sat in her living room with Ana; they were on the couch, still staring at the trophy. Karen exhaled deeply and looked at Ana.

"Do you think Kyle would have been proud?" Karen said glossy eyed.

"Of course he would Karen. Hit List cleaned house at the Tony's. He was a Broadway dreamer, and now he's a Broadway legend. Not to shabby for a broke boy from Brooklyn to accomplish in less than a year." Ana said trying to cheer Karen up. She could see the hurt in her eyes. "It's not your fault you know," Ana added in as if she were reading her friends mind.

"I just feel so guilty. I feel like everything could've gone so differently for him, if it wasn't for me. I know show was spectacular, but the road there was exceedingly long and painful." Karen admitted.

"That seriously sounds like something Derek would've said." Ana joked, "You know I shouldn't be saying this as mad as Derek has made me this year, but…..you know that it's not too late right?" Ana smiled mischievously.

"What are you talking about Ana?" Karen asked in a mocking tone bobbing her head.

"I'm talking about you and Derek. You can't give up on him just like that Karen. You guys are meant to be together" Ana was hitting a nerve, and she could tell.

"Are you kidding Ana, let me give you three reasons why Derek and I will never be

together Jimmy, Ivy and Hit list." Karen smiled.

"Seriously Karen? You're not in love with Jimmy…I thought you would've found that out by now but." Ana laughed at her friend.

"How would you know Ana." Karen asked in disconcert.

"Well I thought you'd never ask love. Jimmy was your first 'bad boy'. We all have them, and there all wrong for us. We mistake excitement for head over heels love, when in reality you are just happy to be finally getting some, from someone that keeps you on your toes. Trust me Karen he's not the one. I've had a hundred Jimmy's and there only good for one thing. You just happen to find one with talent." Ana tried to explain to her friend, but Karen wasn't buying it.

"Ana, let's not go there tonight. It's been a tough one don't you think?" Karen smiled.

"Well then let's talk about one thing I know for sure. You're in love with Derek" Ana pushed her friend.

"Right, I love Derek. I can barely stand him right now, but I love him…..right." Karen smiled. Did she love Derek? As a friend? Sure, but nothing more.

"I'm for real K. Think about it. You and Derek spent the entire time in Boston together, not to mention how much time you spent together before you got with Jimmy. Right now you're mad at Derek because he made some bad decisions, believe me no one knows better than I do all the stuff that he's done. But he cares for you Karen he always has. And the fact that you never let him go, no matter what he did is proof enough to me that you love him too. Not to mention the way you two look at each other. Movies are made about the kind of love you two have for each other." Ana had to talk sense into Karen somehow.

"So what Ana? Even if you're right, didn't you hear Derek, he loves Ivy…..she means everything to him, or whatever that crap was he said." Karen rolled her eyes at the thought. "Those two deserve each other."

"See that right there, that's it! That is a jealous little streak. You don't want anyone to have Derek….but you don't want him? That's because you don't want to admit it yourself." Ana looked at Karen and started smiling.

Ana began to sing _Don't let me know_….in her cocky little tone.

_You wish he was a bad man, you wish he made it easier…._

_You wish he did something unforgivable…_

_Cuz holding on to him is all that you can do until you learn the hands on your throat are your own_

"Ana okay, I get it, but it's not like I can do anything about it. Not right now anyways. I am going to go to bed." Karen said standing up.

She kissed her best friend on the forehead and headed for her room.

"Goodnight K. Sleep tight" Ana called behind her.

Karen sat on the edge of her bed contemplating every word that Ana Said, was she right? Did she love Derek? She thought about his smile and the quirky way his eyes curled and crinkled when he smiled. She thought about his kind green eyes with sliver of emerald and honeysuckle, and the way those eyes sparkled every time he looked at her` She thought of the way he made her feel every time he was around, that little flutter in the pit of her stomach. She thought about the night they spent drinking away and making out, only to stop because he didn't want to ruin her. Then it hit her… 'Whatever happens next, don't ever forget you're a star, and I do understand love.' He told her first, when he said he cared for her, he meant that he loved her, and maybe just maybe he still did. She had to find out, and she had to find out now.

Karen went to the living room and snatched Ana's drink; she it drank all in one gulp, even though it was horrible. She poured one more, liquid courage, and downed that one too.

"Hey, I was kind of drinking that" Ana frowned, and smiled at the same time.

"I'll be back." Karen said in her best Arnold voice.

"Where are you going by the way?" Ana asked with a knowing smile.

"Don't wait up." Karen said running out of the apartment.

It was pouring outside, one of the first thunderstorm in June, and Karen didn't care. She had one thing on her mind, and it was Derek. How could she be so naïve to the fact that she loved Derek? How had she managed to lock her feelings up so tight that she didn't even know where to find them, until now? But what if she was too late, what if Ivy really was the love of his life? There was no better time than now to find out. She couldn't really feel any worse. She'd just lost the Tony, Jimmy and her mind. What difference would it make if she lost Derek?

She caught a cab to Derek's block; she could barely sit still thinking about him, thinking about what she would say. Her stomach was in a ball of nervous knots, twisting into one gigantic worm hole. But she was determined to see him, determined to make him hers. The driver pulled up to Derek's street, she paid him and ran out into the rain. It was actually kind of romantic, the rain pouring down on her in her pink dress as she ran towards his door. Into the elevator she ran and pushed the button to his place. But when she got to his floor, the door wouldn't open. She rang and rang, but there was no sound. No light peaking through the crack, nothing. Of course there was nothing, he wasn't there. It never occurred to her that he wouldn't come home, that he would be spending his time with Ivy.

Karen pressed the button to take her back down to the bottom floor. She felt a tear coming down here cheek, she was too late.

She walked back out into the storm letting the rain poor down on her, she didn't even try to hail a cab, and she just started walking. She was just about to plop down on the curb when it happened.

"Karen!" The British man yelled, just like so many times before. Just like all the times he'd yelled at her in rehearsal. She had never been happier to be yelled at in her life. He was getting out of a cab, and the sound of thunder filled the sky.

"Derek?!" she called running back towards his apartment.

"What on this earth has possessed you to be out and about in the bloody storm?" Derek questioned.

"I came to see you Derek." She admitted, not sure what to say. "But I should go. It was a mistake."

"Karen it's not safe for you to be out in this storm, you've ruined your dress….I don't want you to get sick Karen. Please come in." He stated, not asked, as he guided her to the door.

Derek slipped his shoes off at the door and his suit jacket. He started unbuttoning his shirt. He turned to see Karen shivering behind him, still standing in the elevator.

"Well are you going to just stand there? Or are you going to come in?" Derek said with a cocky smirk. .

Karen walked in the apartment where she'd spent so much time, the place that she'd fallen in love with Derek, she never felt so out of place in his presence. She watched as Derek walked into his bedroom her mind followed, wishing her body could too. Instead she stood there waiting for his return.

"Throw these on" Derek said tossing Karen a pair of sweat pants and a black thermal shirt. Karen started to argue otherwise, say that she didn't plan on staying long, but that would be a lie.

"Thanks." She said as she walked to his bathroom.

She peeled off her dress, and slipped into the clothes that he gave her. She came back out to see Derek lying across the couch in similar clothing.

"Karen, what made you come all the way to my flat while Mother Nature was taking out her wrath on the Tony voters?" Derek asked with a smirk.

"Derek I had to come tonight. I had to tell you something." Karen said nervously fiddling with her fingers.

"If it's about Daisy, and her bloody Tony, please, I've beat myself up already." Derek quipped as het sat up, throwing his hands in the air as a sign of defeat.

"No, it's not about Daisy." Karen said sitting next to him.

"I really don't know how to say this,' Karen paused searching for the words. Her heart rate began to elevate, and her mouth felt like cotton flowers were growing in it. She took a large gulp to clear her throat.

"Karen, just say it." Derek interrupted her train of thought.

"Derek do you remember when you told me you cared about me." Karen questioned looking into his big green eyes.

"I know what I said." Derek turned to her. His interest now piqued.

"Well the truth is Derek…..I care about you too." Karen finally admitted, to herself as well as Derek.

She watched for his reaction, as his eyes registered shock, and then anger.

"Gods, Karen! You wait until now to tell me this? Six months later!" Derek was angry. "I've had feelings for you since the first day I met you, and you've turned me down every time now suddenly you're here in my place, telling me you care for me?!" Derek nearly growled at her. He stood up in anger and began to pace back and forward.

"Yes Derek! I didn't realize it until now. I can't help the fact that I love you okay." Karen said eyes shifting, fighting to hold back tears. "This has been the worst night of my life Derek, and the only person that I could think of, was you. You're the one person I wanted to run to and I couldn't." Karen said in a harsh whisper.

"Oh that's right, I forgot I am supposed to sit up and wait until your boyfriend gets hauled of to jail and for you to stop playing stupid about life. Well Karen I'm tired. I'm tired of waiting for you to make up your mind. I'm tired of waiting for you to get it together. You've yanked me around like a Yoyo Karen. One minute you're trying to sleep with me and the next you're saying how disgusting I am. I'm hurt and I'm tired Karen." Derek said pacing out of frustration. "Is it because of Ivy? Is it because I thanked her for getting me out of bed and not you? Is it because I said I loved her on the TV?" Derek asked in a broken tone.

"I don't know Derek. I don't know what triggered it. I can't help it. I know what we've been through, believe me I was there. But I shouldn't be here now. I was obviously wrong for coming." Karen said in her annoyed and broken tone. She got up to leave, but Derek grabbed her hand.

Karen saw a single tear glisten in his eyes.

"Karen, the reason that I got so upset with you is because I care about you too, I always have. But….." Derek paused.

"But you love Ivy. I get it Derek." Karen smiled as a tear dropped from her eye.

"It's not that simple Karen…..she's pregnant." Derek admitted with a sigh and dropped his head.

Karen felt a pain in her chest so sharp, it was as if she could literally feel her heart breaking. "I shouldn't have came Derek." Karen announced as she stood up and rushed towards the elevator. Fortunately no one had come nor gone since she, and it was still at Derek's apartment.

"Karen wait!" Derek commanded after a slight hesitation. He grabbed the elevator door just as it closed.

He pushed her against the wall and took all of her in his mouth. He kissed her with passion and intent. It was different then the kiss in her apartment, it was roug, angry and sexy. It was everything that had built up between them in the last two years. It was betrayal, sadness and seduction. It was love and lust. It was perfect.

She pulled away from Derek shaking as the door of the elevator pulled apart. She was crying full fledge tears now.

"Stay" Derek whispered out of breath.

"I can't" Karen said through the tears. She walked out of the elevator, determined to never look back on this day again.

Little did she know, this was the very moment that would determine the course of their lives forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so excited for this story. Thank you all for the reviews/favorites/follows. You guys are awesome. Th chapter is a filler, or better yet a set-up chapter to everything that will occur moving forward. I hope that you enjoy the story.**

"Derek, Derek, Hello? Earth to the director." He could her Julia saying, but he couldn't snap his attention away from what he just saw. It was her, Karen Cartwright. She was even more beautiful than the last time he saw her. Through the window of his studio, he could see her brown locks cascading against her back. He didn't have to see her face to know it was her. He would never forget her back, her shape and her legs.

"Um…..yeah. I have to go. Rehearsal is finished." Derek said throwing his things in his bag.

"Where are you going?" Julia said confused by his erratic behavior.

"I have something that I need to take care of." Derek said placing a kiss on her cheek. "I will see you tomorrow night sweetheart." Derek said rushing towards the door. It had been a little over a year since the last time he'd seen her. He couldn't believe that it was really her.

He got to the hallway just as the elevator doors closed. He pushed the button desperately, but nothing happened. He opened the door to the stairs and ran down five flights as fast as he could. When he reached the bottom, he searched frantically but she was nowhere to be found.

The elevator sounded and the doors glided open. He could feel his heart skip beat.

"Look who I brought to see daddy," Ivy cooed stepping off of the elevator with their son Max.

"Max buddy!" Derek said kissing his sixth month old son on the cheek.

"What's wrong? You look like you saw a ghost." Ivy said kissing him on the cheek.

"Sorry love, what are you doing here?" Derek said trying not to let the disappointment show in his face.

"We came down thought that you might want to have lunch." Ivy announced.

"Sure, I just have to grab something from upstairs. I'll meet you around the corner." He said referring to a restaurant they frequented.

Derek started to feel like he was losing his mind, when did she get back? How did he manage to miss her? He rode the elevator back to the fifth floor. He walked the direction that he seen her coming from. There was only one office that way, a publishing office. When he walked in he was thankful the receptionist was someone he was friendly with.

"Carrie darling, how are you today?" Derek asked with a smirk.

"I am doing well Mr. Wills, and yourself?" She ask flirtatiously in her husky tone.

"It depends if you can give me a little information, about the young brunette that was just in your office. I think she might be an old friend of mine." Derek said leaning against the frame of the door.

"I could in trouble for this Mr. Wills." She batted her eyes.

"Love you could get in trouble for a lot of things." Derek responded.

"Fine Derek, her name is K.C. Collins. She just signed a publishing deal for her second book. She is leaving for France in the morning." She smiled at him. "Now if you'll excuse me, it's my lunch."

"Sure thing love." Derek said leaning in and kissing her cheek.

K.C Collins, a writer, Derek would Google that when he got home. Or at least he planned. His night was full of duties as usual. He was working on staging, while playing with Max. Then he gave him a bed and tucked him away in the crib. He had gotten so used to being a dad that he had forgotten what life was like when he wasn't. Once Max was asleep for the night, Derek's mind had wonder back to Karen, and they remained on her until he heard Ivy coming up the stairs.

"Hey Mr." She called as she walked down to his room.

"In the room," Derek called out to her softly.

"Where's Max?" She inquired, looking confused.

"I put him to bed about an hour ago." Derek said as closed his computer.

"Good" Ivy exhaled as she mounted her boyfriend, how about you let me put you to bed.

"Not tonight." Derek said rubbing his head, hoping that would give the illusion of a headache. He really just didn't want to do anything.

"Is everything okay?" Ivy asked registering concern.

"Fine, you are more than welcome to stay the night with us." Derek reminded Ivy. She had decided not to move in when Max was born. She wanted their relationship to grow slowly, especially because they have a child.

Ivy agreed, and they had spent the night together.

The next day Derek and Ivy were preparing for their evening. Max was staying with Leigh, the first time since his birth that he would be without both parents. Derek was glad to be having time out with Ivy, to be a normal adult couple. He arranged for a car service to pick them up 7:00pm, which gave them plenty of time to arrive at Julia's wedding.

They were one of the first couple's to arrive to the intimate affair. It was a lavish, candlelit ceremony location on top of the Rockefeller center surrounded by the view of all Manhattan, it was fitting for a second wedding for her and Michael. Derek was happy to be in attendance, he and Julia had become quite close of the last year. Despite any hiccup's, Julia was very understanding and kind.

"This is absolutely amazing" Ivy whispered to Derek as they took their seats.

"That it is." Derek responded, he could only imagine the thoughts going on in her head at the moment.

A few more couples arrived. Derek and Ivy shared small talk with the others, and between themselves.

Just moments before the ceremony started, it happened. Derek was in the middle of telling a joke which now seemed pointless, for he had forgotten his words. The only thing he could say was "Karen."

Ivy turned to the direction that Derek was facing. She didn't want to make a scene, but Derek could feel her body tensing next to his. "Oh my god.' Ivy whispered under her breath. Even she was amazed by her appearance.

Karen was glowing; her tan skin shimmered with specks of gold. She wore a navy blue a-line halter dress that accentuated her breast and long legs stopping just above her knee. She wore strappy gold shoe and clutch. Her make-up was perfect, not that she needed any. She was perfect to him. She smiled, at the crowd, and took a seat near the back. Right before she sat down, she saw him. Derek was sure of it, because there was something in her eye.

"What are you starring at?" Ivy scolded.

Before Derek had a chance to order the violinist started to play, and Michael Swift appeared at the makeshift altar. Tom walked Julia down the aisle. Before Derek had realized, they were at the I do's. Everyone cheered for the couple and headed over to the cocktail reception at the other end of the roof. Michael and Julia shared a first dance, but Derek couldn't take his eyes off Karen. He never thought he would see her again, and now here she was. He had to find a way to talk to her, without Ivy being upset.

Suddenly Karen excused herself. Derek was sure that Ivy didn't notice, as she was busy talking to a Tom about girl stuff. Derek headed towards the bathroom, sure that was where Karen heading.

"Excuse me ladies, I am going to need to commandeer this toilet for a moment." Derek said as he covered his eyes. He didn't have to open them to know that Karen was standing right in front of him.

"Nice to see you again Derek" She smiled. "Would you mind telling me why you have me locked in this bathroom."

"Karen Cartwright, or should I say K.C Collins." He smirked his signature grin at her, raising his eyebrows.

"How did you know?"Karen asked marveling at Derek.

"I have my ways, as do you" Derek said mysteriously. He knew that he didn't have much time. "I would love to talk to you for hours, but I understand why that can't be. I just wish that you would have coffee with me Monday."

"I don't know Derek. I don't think that 's a great Idea." Karen admitted.

"It's just coffee, catch up, and after that you never have to talk to me again." Derek smiled. "I haven't seen you since the day.." Derek said being cut off.

"I remember Derek." She said looking away. "If you don't mind, I am going to go join the party. Besides if your girlfriend catches you here, I'm sure there will be hell to pay.' Karen said walking out.

Derek walked about behind her, and walked up the stairs in awe. He was stuck he had so much to ask her, so much to stay. But it seemed like none of the words would come out. He had an overload.

When they reached the top of the roof Julia was about to toss the bouquet, Karen ran behind the group and effortlessly caught the flowers. Derek laughed at the easy in her movement.

"Where have you been?" Ivy said as she walked away from the chaos.

"Um.. restroom" Derek smiled placing his arm around her.

For the rest of the night he could feel Karen's eyes on him, and he couldn't keep his off of her. And when she danced he was sure that his mouth hung open.

"Jules" Derek said as the glowing bride walked over. "You are breath taking."

"Thank you Derek. I am so glad you could come." Julia smile at him, obviously inebriated.

"I am too. I didn't know that Karen was going to be here." Derek admitted.

"That is my surprise to you. It took a lot to get her here. So you better have got me a good gift." Julia smiled.

Just then Ivy came over with Tom and Michael. The group chatted and enjoyed there night, but Derek's head was spinning. What did Julia mean? Was Karen there to see him, at least in part? It was all too much for him to handle at the moment, but he smiled, and played nice with the other drunken adults. But come Monday afternoon he was going to be getting the information he been seeking since the day Karen left and broke his heart.

**What do you think the will happen when Karen and Derek "meet for coffee."? **

**Don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Alright guys, I know that it has been a little while since I updated, so this chapter is a little long. I hope that you enjoy, and it lived up to your expectations of the story. I wanted to say thank you for all the wonderful comments that you have left for me. Each and every one of the follows, favorites and reviews puts a smile on my face.**_

_**Edit- As pointed out Derek can't have his phone and Ivy, so I changed it to Ipad, Sorry! lol. **_

Karen starred at herself in the hotel mirror for what seemed like an eternity. It was Monday morning, and she could hear the hustle and bustle of the city below her. In her mind the day wasn't moving fast enough. Today was the day that she would be meeting Derek for coffee. She was nervous, unusually so. It had been so long since she felt the mixture of emotions that she had at the time. She was excited, nervous, scared, angry and hopeful all at once. Derek had been someone that she tried to forget, but no matter how much she tried, she couldn't. Seeing that time was running away from her she decided to get ready. She pulled her hair back into a bun at the nape of her neck leaving her front layers out to frame her face. She began to apply her make-up in the bathroom, paying attention to the details. She applied sheer mineral powder, red lips and mascara. She pulled a nautical navy and white stripe long sleeve knee length dress over her head, and looked herself over in the mirror. She was pleased with her appearance. She felt that it showcased the maturity she'd gain abroad. She sprayed on Chanel No. 5 and head towards the door. She was so excited that she left her phone lying on the table along with her plane ticket. She dropped off her suitcase at the front desk, where they would hold it until she left for the airport.

Derek was up early in the morning anxious to see Karen. He was searching through his closet for something to wear. He was giddy like a teenage boy on his first date. He tried on five or six shirts before settling on an emerald oxford. The color went well with the pale gray suit he was wearing and intensified the color of his eyes. He looked himself over in the mirror long and hard. He was pleased with his appearance; he thought it showcased a more youthful side. He turned around to see Ivy had fallen asleep with Max on the bed. She hadn't left his side for one moment since the wedding. Derek knew that she was trying to prevent him from seeing Karen. Truth be told, he wasn't sure that her insecurities were unwarranted. He stood for a moment looking over his child and his girlfriend. He felt a spur of guilt about the way he was feeling. He loved his family, but this was something he needed to do for himself.

Karen caught a Taxi and headed towards the destination that Derek texted her. She laughed knowing that he must have begged Julia for her new number. That was her plan. As the taxi took off she couldn't remember the exact address to the café, even though she looked at the text a thousand times. It was a fairly new café, opening within the time she left. She searched through her purse, but couldn't find her phone. She realized she left it her room. Hopefully it was turned into the front desk, since she checked out. It was too late for her to turn back. So she headed towards the studio where Derek was working on his new project. At least she would be able to catch Julia there. She was sure the café wasn't too far from there.

Derek caught a cab to the studio where he would fill Julia and Josh in on the schedule for the day. He wasn't sure how much time he would spend with Karen, but he wanted to make sure they could run smoothly if he skipped the day. With Lisa as stage manager, they would be sure to accomplish it all.

As Derek walked across the studio floor all the girls whistled. He gave a small bow and walked over to where Julia was sitting.

"Well, that's something that you don't see every day." Julia smiled.

"Today isn't like every other." Derek said kissing her on the cheek. "You look like you're ready for a honeymoon." Derek teased.

"We leave tomorrow for Dubai. Hopefully you'll survive without me. Otherwise I can send Tom." Julia laughed with a small snort. Tom and Derek had been on better terms this year, but they weren't best friends as of yet.

"Sure love, you can send Rosie O' too maybe she wants to choreograph." Derek laughed. He handed Julia his notes and the schedule that he drew up.

"Looks like you're not planning on coming back." Julia said skimming through the pages.

"Depending….if things go horribly wrong I'll be back in ten minutes. If it goes amazingly well, I'll be back in ten days." He quipped in his British accent.

"Okay. Do you have time to see one of the changes in the script you requested?" Julia requested.

"Sure thing love, let me just text Karen." Derek patted his pants pocket for his phone. "Oh bloody hell" Derek sighed under his breath remembering that he didn't grab it off the charger.

"Forgot your phone huh? I'll give her a call." Julia volunteered. She dialed the young brunette, but it went straight to voicemail. "Voicemail, but don't worry, we'll get through everything, and you can deal with all the hell from Eileen tomorrow." Julia teased.

Just as Derek turned to walk out the door, it opened and Karen Cartwright was standing right there. There was a sudden change in the demeanor of the ensemble in the studio. All of the sudden the conversations turned to whispers, stretches to mere poses and glances to stares. Karen was somewhat of a Broadway legend. She was one of the biggest names a year ago, and she suddenly disappeared, breaking her contract with _Hitlist _and turning down every offer she received.

"Ladies and gentlemen Karen Cartwright." Derek introduced as she gave a small waive. She was leaning against the door.

The ensemble gave a small applause and Karen blushed.

Karen could fill her heart rate elevate at the sight of Derek. He looked extremely handsome, but it was more than that. Seeing him in his element, in the studio, she was entranced. Julia got up and walked towards Karen giving her a kiss on the cheek and a big hug. The two talked, text or e-mailed each other at least once a week, and had developed a deep, sister like bond. The two ladies chatted while Derek finished up with Josh.

Finally Derek headed towards the two ladies talking. He appeared to have it all together which made Karen's hard heart soften.

"Shall we?" He asked starring straight into her eyes.

"Be good." Julia said in her sing-song accusatory tone. She turned to walk away.

They headed towards the elevator in silence, it was an awkward silence, yet somehow still comfortable. It was hard to erase the history they shared, and the bond they developed.

Karen pushed the elevator to the first floor. She was frozen still in the elevator, she thought about the last time she was in the elevator with Derek when his kiss caressed her soul and yanked out her heart. She looked up to see Derek with a big smile on his face.

"What are you smiling at?" She asked as the corners of her lips turned up.

"I'm smiling at you, knowing that you're thinking about the last time we shared an elevator." Derek said in a husky tone with a devilish smile.

Karen immediately began to blush knowing that he could read right through her. "As a matter of fact, I wasn't thinking about that. I was thinking about bombshell." She lied.

"Sure you were. And I believe in Peter Pan too." Derek said as the doors slid open.

The nervous tension began to melt away as they continued to walk out of the building. Derek went to hail a cab, but Karen stopped him. She wanted to spend more time walking and talking.

"Derek, how about we walk?" She asked with a smile.

He raised his eyebrows with his signature smirk, as if she had asked him to go to a hotel.

"There doesn't seem to be any bloody cab's around anyway." Derek said as they began to walk. It was a short distance to the corner.

_Unbeknownst to the two, as soon as they were out of sight of the Studio Ivy and Max pulled up in a Taxi to bring 'daddy' his phone. _

As they walked down the street they spotted a large café and breakfast grille, Karen went in and Derek followed silently beside her. Karen couldn't believe that this was real.

Derek couldn't find the right words to say. He starred at the young woman walking in front of him in awe. He truly missed her presence.

They took a seat and ordered drinks. They continued small talk about Broadway, and traveling. Finally Derek decided to cut through the small talk after thirty minutes.

Derek took a big sigh, "So Karen. How have you been? Obviously you're married now." Derek smiled, although it pained him to say that.

"Married?" Karen inquired confusion written on her face. "I'm not married."

"Well I assumed that K.C _Collins _stood for_ Karen Cartwright Collins, Jimmy Collins_." He implied the connection using his hands. He was so relieved when she said that he realized he hadn't taken a breath since the question. "What is that all about?"

"Oh right, that. Um long story short, the Monday after the Tony's Jimmy got out of jail because he was a minor at the time of his offense and we left _Hitlist, _went to Vegas, and we're going to get married. But I couldn't spend the rest of my life with him, so I left him there, with two or three females that were naked in our hotel room, took the rest of my money from _Hitlist _moved to France where I've been ever since." Karen said showcasing a range of emotions.

"That little Bastard! I always knew he wasn't good for you." Derek said sipping his coffee. "So how did you manage to come up with that name?"

"Funny you should ask. I was watching the broadcast of the Tony's when suddenly I had an urge to write. So I took out my journal, and a copy of the marriage license fell out. So I started writing under that name so no one would know it was me. And it kind of all took off after that." Karen said with a goofy smile bobbing her head just like she used to.

"That's fascinating, you left Broadway where you became a star, to go to France, and write as nobody." Derek questioned with a grin.

"Well when you say it like that." Karen said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry love. It's just I didn't know that you would turn out to be such a good writer." Derek admitted.

"How do you know I am any good?" Karen said with a look of curiously expecting him to provide a cheesy answer.

"Oh well while we are on the subject." Derek said taking out a book from his bag and setting it on the table. "Can you sign this for me. It's on every must read list this year, and no one knows the author, except me." Derek said with a smile.

Karen immediately turned as red as a rose. If Derek had read her book, she was in deeper than she thought. "um….I would be pleasured…..I mean It would be my pleasure." She could feel her face heating up under Derek's amused stare.

She signed the copy of _MUSEic_ and passed it back to him.

"Did you read it?" Karen timidly asked.

"No, but I will, and when I do…..I let you know." Derek responded as their breakfast was brought over.

"So what about you Derek? How has this year been treating you besides winning your 5th Best Director Tony?" Karen inquired while savoring the first bite.

"You've kept up? I am impressed. I've been well working with Julia on a workshop. Trying to keep busy." Derek was trying to avoid the personal aspect of things, he didn't want to scare Karen away.

"And you and Ivy? How is your son?" Karen asked as if she could tell exactly what he was thinking.

"Ivy and I take it one day at a time. She thought without" he stopped to clear his throat. "without distractions, that our relationship would thrive. But it didn't exactly happen that way. Our son Max is sixth months old and he keeps me quite busy as well. He is one of the best things that has ever happened to me." Derek smiled at the thought of his baby boy.

"Awwwwwe, I am so happy for you." She cooed, and stole a piece of bacon off his plate like she used to. "I would love to see him, do you have a picture?" Karen was excited. In a twisted way she was relieved that Derek had a baby and it wasn't by her. She didn't know if she would've been able to handle the drama. But at the same time she was hurt.

"As a matter of fact I do." He said handing over his ipad.

"Oh he is such a cutie." She said upon first glance. She started to hand the ipad back. "Wait does he have brown eyes?" Karen questioned with surprise.

"Uh….yeah he does. Why do you ask?" Derek was slightly confused.

"No reason, that's just unique." Karen said trying to back her way out of the conversation.

"Over seventy percent of the world has brown eyes, and this is unique? Please do tell." Derek said with his signature sarcasm.

"Well it's just that you have green eyes, and Ivy blue. But that's neither here or there. This was nice…..we should do it again when I am back states side." Karen said changing gears as soon as possible. She knew exactly what the eye color meant about the boy, but she didn't feel it was appropriate to share.

"What do you mean?" Derek frowned. "You aren't staying?"

"No, I was actually leaving yesterday morning, but I traded my plane ticket for this afternoon." Karen admitted. "For some strange reason the thought of seeing you, made me want to stay." Karen admitted bashfully.

"Karen we don't have to pretend the past didn't happen. I've missed you, and somewhere deep down I know you missed me too." Derek picked up her hand and kissed it.

"If were being honest I did miss you. I didn't think it made a difference to you whether I stayed or not." Karen said as she suddenly felt the conversation shifting exactly where she didn't want it to go.

"Oh darling, you cease to amaze me. You really thought that you weren't a prominent part in my life. You were, actually I still consider you my best friend. Not an 'Obscure vision of beauty, talent and mystique that was only meaningful as an Idea, but not truly worthy of love. A Muse for the music, and nothing more' as you so beautifully put it." Derek smiled quoting the text from her book. He smiled as he watched her pupils dilate and her smile widen.

"You did read it!" She exclaimed tapping his arm across the table.

"Is this what you thought my thoughts were? Is this what you think I thought about you?" Derek said in a serious and perplexed tone.

"Well who said it was about you?" Karen inquired with a smirk.

"Hmmm…..maybe it's the ending where you wrote and I quote 'The director grabbed the young woman by the arm pleading her not to go with his sparkling green eyes. They didn't share a word as their lips intertwined, she pulled away realizing it was never her that he loved, and never would be'. What does that remind you of?" Derek questioned.

"Okay, so maybe I drew off of real life experiences, so what? " Karen was trying to brace herself for the mocking that was sure to come.

"Karen, this is some of the most beautiful writing I've read, but I don't remember it happening that way. I cared for you more than I thought possible. If I remember carefully, you were the one who didn't care for me that way." He said starring at the table.

"Derek that's not true." She said softly caressing his hand. She stopped and looked at his watch. "Oh my gosh, is your watch right?" Karen gasped.

"I believe so, it's 11 am now." Derek proclaimed.

"Oh my gosh, I'm never going to make my flight. I can't believe that we've been here for two hours." Karen exclaimed. "I only planned on one. I have to go Derek." She said with regret.

"Let me see you to the airport." Derek offered. He took a hundred dollar bill from his pocket and laid it on the table. It was more than enough for their thirty dollar bill.

"If you wouldn't mind…..Then I guess that would be great." Karen said with a smile.

The caught a cab back to Karen's hotel to pick up her bag. Her phone was turned in by housekeeping and they were off to the airport. Derek was filling Karen in on the details of the workshop he and Julia were working on. It had been such a longtime since he talked about work with Karen, that he'd forgotten how talented and creative she was on the production side. She gave him some of her thoughts and takes on his project until they arrived at the airport.

Karen was regretting her decision to leave so soon when they arrived Derek walked her in to the airport with his hand on the small of her back. Having him so close to her brought back so many emotions. She delighted in his fragrance and the heat that radiated from his body.

"Thank you for bringing me Derek. But I think I better take it from her." Karen turned to face him smiling.

"Anytime love." Derek smirked at her. "Do you know when you'll be back?" Derek asked hopelessly.

"I'm not sure. But you can call me, it would be nice to hear from you." She could feel the mood changing around them. If she wouldn't have missed her flight she would stayed and talked forever.

"Okay love, you better go, I don't want you to miss your flight." Derek said leaning in to kiss her cheek.

Karen couldn't help herself; she turned to meet his lips with her own kissing him gently, slowly and sweetly. She placed her hand on his cheek as the affection continued. It was a sensual hello and goodbye all at once. After about thirty seconds she pulled her face registering regret.

"I'm so sorry Derek. I should go." She said with a half smile touching her lips.

Everything about what took place invigorated Derek, but he knew that there was nothing he could do to make this moment last longer so he let her go. "Have a safe flight darling." He said turning to walk away.

Karen walked over to the counter to check in for her flight. She searched in her purse for her plane ticket, but it wasn't there. It was strange because she thought she left it out. But she checked in her carry on, and it wasn't there either. She scratched her head in confusion. She stepped out of the line to a small table and chair and poured out the contents of her bag. She searched frantically through the contents, but the ticket was gone. Suddenly it hit her that she left it in her hotel room. She dropped her hand in her head exhaled deeply, mumbling under her breath all of her frustrations. Something about Derek had shaken up her life once again making her crazy.

Derek walked down the street smiling about everything that just happened. He wished that Karen would've stayed longer. He could've spent all day talking to her, just being around her. He heard an alarm on his ipad go off. It was a reminder that he needed to get milk for Max. He'd managed to forget all about the milk. And definitely all about Ivy, now the guilt was coming. He exhaled and shook his head mumbling his frustrations under his breath. Something about Karen had shaken up his life once again making her crazy.

_**Please don't forget to review. It inspires me to write more faster!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again all you fabulous readers. I am so glad that you are back again. As stated yesterday your comments have inspired me to write another chapter. This one is dedicated to each of you that read my story and comment. It makes me feel great that you think my story is worthy of your time. Because you guys are the reason I continue to write this...besides my obsession with Derek and Karen. So here you go... **

Derek slowly walked into the lobby of his apartment his spirit shifted, knowing the full extent of what happened with Karen. After a year of faithfulness he cheated on Ivy with Karen. It was only a goodbye kiss, but in his mind, he knew that his heart felt more. Maybe this was the way it would always be. Maybe he was meant to stay in a relationship where he was unhappy as a punishment for all of his Casanova actions. It wasn't that he was miserable with Ivy; he enjoyed her companionship and their intimacy. He respected her as a colleague and a friend, most of all as the mother of his child. But there was always something missing, and if he was honest with himself he knew that she felt it too. Maybe it really didn't matter, Karen was on her way to France, and God knows when he would see her again. If he was lucky she would answer his call. The one shocking thing about the whole ordeal was her kiss; that kiss was the best moment of the last six months. Besides Max being born he couldn't thing of a single better moment.

As the elevator opened Derek could feel something wasn't right. He couldn't hear his son playing, or Ivy's soap operas on the television. It was two o'clock in the afternoon; she usually didn't leave his place until five or six in the evening, depending on who was keeping Max. He sat the bags that he had gotten from the store on the counter.

"Ivy" he called, but there was no answer.

He walked upstairs to his bedroom and walked into something that he wasn't prepared for. Sitting on his bed was Karen's Tony dress from last year. And next to it was Ivy, holding his phone and tear streams running down her face. Derek could recognize the signs of rage.

"Hey" He said trying to elevate some tension. He failed.

"I was looking for Max's onesies, but there were no more in his room. I looked in your closet to see if you had any, and look what I found."

"Ivy I can explain." Derek said walking to his closet and throwing his suit coat down.

"Explain what exactly? How the night I told you I was pregnant, you came home to sleep with Karen? This is the dress she wore to the Tony's. How did it end up here Derek? Oh I know, she was here. When you left my place that night claiming that you something very important you forgot, it was KAREN!" Ivy yelled standing up.

'Ivy sit down please." Derek tried to reason with her. "That's not what happened. She was here, we talked, she left end of story."

"Don't tell me what to do Derek. Am I supposed to believe that her dress just magically fell off of her body? You loved Karen, of course you did. You probably still do. I bet you have been carrying on an affair with her since she 'disappeared'."

"Ivy I haven't seen Karen in a year. The only woman I've been carrying on with is you." Derek said in a calming tone sitting down on the bed.

"Then where were you today Derek?" Ivy questioned.

"What do you mean where was I?" Derek questioned furrowing his brow. He did want to lie. But he didn't want to give more information than he needed to either.

"Max and I came to bring you your phone to rehearsal this morning. Imagine my surprise when you weren't there." Ivy said looking at him with disgust.

"Ivy…" Derek started.

"No! Let me finish." She said harshly interrupting him. "SO…..you weren't there. I thought maybe you had a meeting so I looked in your phone to find your schedule. You would never guess what I found." She said sarcastically. "You had a message from an unsaved number….._I just wanted to let you know that I will meet you at the café as planned_…." Ivy read the text.

"So what Ivy? I met someone at the café." Derek frowned. He was trying his hardest not spill out everything that just happened knowing Ivy wouldn't handle it the right way. He couldn't blame her.

"So I went to the café around the corner and you weren't there. I figured I must have missed you. I came back to your place did a little cleaning. Your phone had an alert for a text message from the same unknown number as before…_Derek thank you for a lovely breakfast, I misplaced my plane ticket so I guess I'm stuck in New York for a few more days. I would love to see you again. Karen_…." Ivy was crying tears so big that began to flood her shirt. "You were with her…did you sleep with her?" She inquired.

"Are you serious Ivy? No I didn't sleep with her! I met with an old friend of mine, someone that I cared for deeply. I hadn't seen her in a year, and wanted to catch up. So we did, and now she's gone. Or so I thought." Derek said trying to hold back the smile that was dancing behind his eyes and tickling his lips; knowing that Karen was still in New York made his heart flutter. "Ivy, where is my son?" Derek asked growing tired of the conversation.

"My brother is taking him to my mom's in Connecticut. We're are going to stay out there for a couple days." Ivy stated maliciously.

"No, I don't think you're just going to pop off with my son every time you get upset. So call your brother or whatever you have to do and get my son back here Now!" Derek was livid. He was able to remain calm through the entire confrontation. But he wasn't about to let her use their son as a token.

"No, we're going to stay at my moms." Ivy said firmly.

"I don't give a bloody sod where you stay Ivy. But if you think I am going to stand by and watch you take my son, then you've got another thing coming. So have him back here tomorrow morning. Period." Derek was fermented he snatched his phone out of Ivy's hand. He went downstairs and immediately left out of his place.

Derek had no Idea where he was going as he walked down the streets of New York. He looked at his phone and scrolled to the message from Karen. He smiled, happy that she contacted him. He was scared too. What did this mean? He thought that while there time together was wonderful, that she didn't want to see him again. He thought that he would never see her again. But what if what he thought was closure was actually a new beginning? He wasn't going to waste time speculating. After all she did say she would love to see him again. He decided that he would reply to text her and see when he could meet her again.

**D: I must say that is the best news I've heard all day, besides the fact you're not married that is. **

**K: Well I thought it was pretty crumby myself…I spent a lot of money on that ticket J. My marital status shouldn't matter. Don't you think you should focus of Ivy? Who knows maybe you'll be the one married and I'll be the one jealous**

**D: I should…. but I can't. I don't think marriage is in the cards for us. The universe won't let me stop running into you. I need to see you.**

**K: Okay, when? It's not like I have anything else to do.**

**D: Now. Where are you staying?**

**K: Waldorf Astoria. **

**D: Fancy! I should write a book.**

**K: You make more directing one night only concerts, than I did with both my book deals. **

**D: You can have it all, if I could just spend one night with you. **

**K: Pay me for one night? What kind of girl do you think I am Derek?! Lol**

**D: The kind of girl that any man would give up everything to spend one minute doing nothing with. J**

**K: You're still full of it I see. I didn't realize how much I missed that. I tried to forget you.**

**D: That's funny I tried to forget you too. But everywhere I turned someone asked me about Karen Cartwright, and our next project. Didn't you miss the stage?**

**K: I missed Broadway mostly because I got to work with you every day. After losing the Tony, I didn't really have the passion anymore, and maybe not even the talent**

**D: Don't be silly, you are a star love. You can come back anytime; anyone would be dying to put you into a production. **

**K: Not a good choice of words Derek. Anyways, when will you be here?**

**D: Darling I'm in the Lobby. **

**K: Okay do you want to come up while I finish getting ready. **

**D: I'm not sure that is a good idea. **

**K: Don't worry I won't bite. **

** D: Okay, but I can't promise I won't. **

Karen laughed at the mindless flirting they shared. It wasn't at all innocent, which made Karen apprehensive. She didn't want to step on Ivy's toes, and she definitely didn't want to break up a family. But there was something about Derek she couldn't resist. They always flirted with each other, even if they were just friends. Besides they were just catching up with each other, they were still interested in each other, were they? Karen shook the thought from her head as she heard Derek knocking at the door.

"Coming" she yelled from the bathroom. She walked to the door and let him She was wrapped only in a towel.

As she opened the door she laughed at Derek's expression as his mouth hung open. She ran back to the bathroom. She couldn't believe that she did that.

"Nice to see you like that." Derek jested. He sat on the bed and waited for Karen to come out.

"I know I have to stop teasing you." Karen laughed.

"Teasing implies that I will never get it." Derek joked.

"That's right, even if you weren't in a committed relationship." She quipped coming out the bathroom in la black and white cotton short sleeve dress.

"You look great." Derek said clearing his throat.

"Thank you. Are you ready to go?" Karen inquired.

"Where exactly are we going? Do we have plans?"

"As a matter of fact we do." Karen retorted grabbing her phone and red purse. "Well I can't stay in New York for another week with nothing to wear." She smiled.

"You couldn't get another ticket for a week?" He was confused as many flights that left for New York.

"Well it turns out that Ana, is coming back from tour in a few days, so I am going to stay to see her."

"Oh." Was all Derek could muster up enough will to say. He was secretly hoping that she had stayed for him.

"So what was the rest of rehearsal like?" Karen inquired.

"I decided to go home early and once I got there, it was the last place I wanted to be." Derek said exhaling.

"Well they say home is where the heart is." She smiled as they stepped onto the elevator.

"Such a Cliché Ms. Cartwright." Even though he wanted to tell her that his heart was in her hand. He couldn't.

There was brief moment of silence before Karen spoke up. "Derek, I'm sorry." She spoke softly.

"For what love?" He was caught off guard.

"For the kiss, at the airport. I shouldn't have done that. I just, I just got caught in the moment." Karen admitted starring at him intently.

"Don't be sorry, that was beautiful." Derek said touching her hand.

"It's just the wrong timing as usual." She smiled a broken smile. "but we'll always be friends. I won't run away again."

Derek looked at her and his heart melted. They kind of danced around the subject all day, and he knew this was probably the only moment he would get her to open up like this.

"Karen honestly, you didn't deserve the drama, I couldn't put you through that. But I'm glad your back now. I can't tell you how shocked and excited I was to see you at the wedding. I had no idea you and Julia kept in touch." Derek said carefully. He didn't want to cross anymore boundaries.

"Julia and I talk every week. She actually turned out to be the one person that could understand what I was going through. I wasn't going to come actually. I didn't know how I would handle seeing you again. But Julia begged me, she said you would be thrilled to see me. When I got there and seen you with Ivy, well I couldn't lie, I was really upset…..jealous actually." Karen said walking out of the elevator.

"Karen Cartwright was jealous? And to think I spent the larger part of the prior year going insane over you and jimmy." Derek chuckled. "You know I had no idea you kept in touch with Julia. I'm glad you did or I may never have seen you again."

"Well everything happens for a reason. I suppose that I would've run into you somehow, if it was meant to be." Karen stood at the corner hailing a cab.

Derek looked on in awe, he couldn't believe they were being so open and casual. He had dreamt about this moment for such a long time. It was always a dramatic and painful experience in his mind. But in reality it was quite simple.

"I had always wished things turned out differently. Don't get me wrong I love my son, and wouldn't tray him for the world. But I use to envision myself being with you forever. " Derek slightly blushed. He never blushed.

"Well I tell you what. You can spend as much time with me as you would like this week. But I won't sleep with you, and I promise not to kiss you anymore." Karen said half joking.

"I'd really like that. Even though I must admit that I wouldn't mind a kiss or two" he chuckled.

"Derek!" Karen hit him on the arm.

"On the cheek." He cleared up rubbing his arm.

They got in the cab talking more about France, and London. Karen was so comfortable. But she felt a pain in her chest knowing this wouldn't last forever. She wondered what would've happened if she never left in the first place. She often thought about what would've happened in their relationship if it wasn't for Hitlist and Jimmy. But that was all the past. There was nothing she could do about it. They got out if front of Macy's on 34th st.

They spent three hours doing nothing but trying on clothes. Karen tried on sundress, crop pants and tank tops, all modest of course. She didn't want to break the vow she just made. Plus it was fun watching Derek suffer. Then she tried shoes on and matched bags. They were all over the three acre building before they left. They were each carry ten bags filled with stuff that they probably didn't need. But they couldn't resist the one day sale. Derek could've done without the massive charge on his credit card bill. By the time they'd left he spent $10,783.42. It was worth it. To see the smile on Karen's face when he said he would pay for everything was priceless. She picked out $1,500.00 worth of things for Max. She even picked out a few things for Derek. As much as he hated shopping, he enjoyed their experience. Derek kept looking at Karen from the side of his eye. He was happy to see so much joy in her presence. Every so often when she wasn't paying attention he would look at her behind in a not so 'friendly' way. He couldn't help himsel, she was gorgeous and oozed sex appeal. Something about her was different now; there was a drop of adolescence left in the twenty six year old but somehow she retained a bit off innocence. He could see it every time she smiled. She had such a beautiful genuine smile. She appreciated everything that Derek did for her, and that made him happy.

Derek called a car service to pick them up from the mall since they had so much stuff. As the boarded the car the driver listed off the two destinations. But that didn't sit well with Derek.

"How about I stay the night with you?"

**Yes theaterdreamer15, this is another cliffhanger! Thank you all for reading!**

**Special thanks to (in no particular order): theaterdreamer15, gleekmeg, theirishchuckaholic, treecyp, dwkc0207, alexceasar, Lisa, Maureen, babymomo79, nicoledavis815, polks87 and smashed. Sorry if I missed any other regular readers. You guys are all awesome! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Okay guys new chapter, it is kind of a filler, leading up to some major events but I think that it's important I hope that you enjoy it. Please coninue to review. Thank you for all the support.

Karen nervously walked up to her hotel door and drop the bags by her feet. She looked through her purse for her room key. Luckily it was on the top of everything compiled in her bag. She opened her door hesitantly. She couldn't was nervous about her decision to allow Derek stay with her. She turned around and looked over her shoulder, she smiled nervously.

"Calm down, I'm not going to jump your bones," Derek joked.

"You would if I let you. Don't deny it Derek." Karen replied snarky. She was walking on burning coals, and she knew it. She was attempting not to get burned.

"Oh dear girl, why must to tempt me so." Derek said following her in to the room.

"Derek are you sure this is a good idea?" Karen said with big nervous eyes.

"We've spent the night with each other quite a few times with nothing happening. Don't you remember Boston or your place with Ana." Derek said with a small smile.

"Right…nothing happened. I think I remember things a bit differently." Karen said slipping out of her shoes.

"I'm just going by the story you told. But the bottom line is we didn't sleep together and we still aren't going to. I just know that I won't b able to sleep with you in here." Derek admitted.

"Derek what are we doing? This is crazy! I feel like a fool, we've been flirting around all day. We've both missed each other and have unresolved feelings. Now we're in here tempting the fire. I think you should go." Karen regretfully whispered.

Derek moved towards her so they were breathing the same air. Their breathing grew hot and heavy.

"Karen I can't stop thinking about you. I have never felt as whole as I do now. It's been one day, and my life has been better than it has all year. I want to make love to you." Derek whispered to her.

"What about Ivy Derek?" Karen spoke softly.

"What about her? What she doesn't know won't matter." Derek said grabbing her by the waist.

Before she could respond Derek kissed her. Starting off slowly and growing with passion and excitement. He laid her down on the bed and slipped her dress off. She allowed him to caress her body with soft hands. She couldn't resist. Secretly she had been waiting for this all year. She had never felt such passion. She shivered beneath his warm body. He was about to fulfill all her needs.

"Karen." He whispered. "Karen….Karen!" He said a little louder. "Karen I have to go." He said.

"What?" Karen said popping up and looking around. It was morning. She exhaled heavily it was all a dream.

"I wanted to tell you I am going to go now. Thanks for letting me crash with you last night." Derek said smiling.

He was lying on the sofa under the window. He smiled at her. "Are you okay love?" He asked noting the red flush over her face.

"Yeah I am fine. Thank you so much for yesterday. I will never forget that day. I did however forget last night." Karen said getting out of bed.

"Don't worry love, nothing happened. We had a few drinks and you fell asleep talking about the Eiffel tower." Derek laughed. "Do you want to do lunch today?" He asked voice full of hope.

"Um….look Derek I have had an amazing time with you. But I don't know if it's good for us to be around each other like this…It brings back too many memories….too many feelings." Karen admitted.

"I know that this is a little weird. But the fact is, now that you're here I don't want to be away from you. I've wasted a year of time being unhappy Karen." He said as he slipped on his shoes.

"Derek this is crazy…I don't know how to be around you." Karen was being honest with him.

"What do you mean you don't know how to be around me? That's all we used to do was spend time with each other." Derek was perplexed.

"Derek that was a longtime ago, we weren't in the same place that we are now. You didn't have a girlfriend and a son." Karen recalled.

"I don't want to infringe. But knowing that you're only here for one week makes me want to stay. I am not going to do anything to jeopardize our new found friendship. I am definitely not going to hurt Max." Derek admitted. "As for Ivy, well she knows that I was with you yesterday. And she was pretty upset about it."

"That's just it Derek. Don't ruin your relationship over one week. You and I both know that you and Ivy have something special. You have a family, and I, well I have my life in France." Karen reasoned.

"Yeah sure." Derek said putting on his jacket. Karen could tell he was upset.

"Don't be like that Derek. I promise I am only thinking about what's best for you. Being with you yesterday made me realize that we can never be friends, because I care about you too much."

"What are you saying Karen?" Derek asked bluntly.

"I am saying that I care about you too much to watch you give everything up." She grabbed her check book and wrote him a check for the things he brought her last night. "This is what I owe you from last night. I don't feel right about letting you do that for me."

"Karen this is ridiculous why do you always run from things? You've been running for years. Sometimes it's okay to fight." Derek said kissing her on the forehead.

"Fight for what Derek? Fight for your love? Fight for you to want me the way I wanted to for so long? I'm not going to go down a dead-end road. I'll tell you what…If you want to go to lunch fine. But then what?" she asked.

"Then we eat, we talk, and I'll go home. Scouts honor." Derek smiled.

"Only if you promise to make things right with Ivy." She challenged him.

"Fine…..whatever you say." Derek said kissing her on the cheek.

"See you at noon?" Karen verified.

"Noon it is." Derek said leaving out of the hotel.

He had a silly smile on his face all the way home. He couldn't stop thinking about what Karen had said to him. This was all so surreal to him. It was like all the feelings that he had never left. He knew that Karen was the love of his life. But he had to make a decision. Did he tell her that she was the one? Or did he continue with his life like he'd never know Karen Cartwright?

_Karen sat on the bed with a silly look on her face. She thought back to that night in Boston two years ago. It was right after her first preview. Karen skipped out on the celebration early and went to her room. She was there for about ten minutes before there was a knock on the door. _

_"Love, you're supposed to be enjoying the party celebrating your launch into stardom." Derek charmingly said. _

_"I didn't really feel like celebrating. Dev cheated on me, half the ensemble hates me, and I feel lost." Karen admitted._

_"I don't know much about Dev, but I do know that wasn't going to last long." Derek said as he took a seat on Karen's bed._

_"You know for the first time, I think that you are probably right about my personal life. " Karen smiled warily. _

_"Karen I know that it might not make sense, but you've always been my Marilyn. And tonight watching you from the wings, I felt things that I thought disappeared a long time ago. I was excited and proud of you." He said huskily. _

_"Thank you Derek, I couldn't have done this without you pushing me." She said sitting next to him. _

_They stared into each other's eyes for a brief moment, and then they kissed. It was a soft kiss on the lips, just a peck and Karen got chills. _

_"Um…..I think I should go." Derek announced. "I just want you to know that I'm here for you. I don't want to make you uncomfortable." _

_"I know that is for the best, otherwise, I might not be able to resist your charms." Karen said standing up and walking him to the door. _

_"Okay, well how about friends? I think that you and I could be great friends. Besides, we'll be spending a lot more time together since you are being cast as Ms. Monroe." He smiled. _

_"Are you serious? I'm not going to be the understudy anymore?" Karen shrieked. _

_"No love, I told you that I see you, and now so does everyone else." He smirked. _

_"Thank you Derek." She kissed him on the cheek "Goodnight." _

Karen decided that she would shower and go for a walk to clear her mind before her lunch with Derek. Karen had a silly smile on her face all through her shower. She couldn't stop thinking about what Derek had said to her. This was all so surreal to her. It was like all the feelings that she had never left. She knew that Derek was the love of her life. But she had to make a decision. Did she tell him that he was the one? Or did she continue with her life like she'd never known Derek Wills?


End file.
